Shit Anniversarry
by fckbyeolous
Summary: Jimin dengan segala sifat kekanakannya. Merajuk hingga mengumpatiku. Mulut sialannya itu harus ku ajari. "Kau lupa berbicara dengan siapa?"-Yoongi. "Ne daddy. Aku anak baik, jangan hukum aku daddy."-Jimin. / all Yoongi POV / Yoonmin / Yoongi x Jimin / Seme!Kink!Yoongi / BTS FF.


SHIT ANNIVERSARRY

YOONGI X JIMIN

KINK!YOONGI. SUB!JIMIN

HATI-HATI BANYAK KATA KOTOR.

©2016

.

.

.

ALL YOONGI POV:

.

.

"Pergi hyung. Aku membencimu."

Park Jimin dengan semua sifat kekanakannya, membanting pintu tepat didepan hidungku. Hari ini ia merajuk lagi. Pacar imutku itu merajuk terus belakangan ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa moodnya berubah-ubah. Ia memang seperti ini, tetapi tidak sesering ini sebelumnya.

Mau tahu kenapa aku dikurung diluar padahal ini apartemenku?

Aku hanya lupa hari ini anniversarry kami yang kedua, itu berarti kami sudah dua tahun berpacaran.

Apa? Oh baiklah itu memang keterlaluan, tetapi aku benar-benar lupa. Aku sangat sibuk menggarap laguku, biasanya Jimin mengerti tetapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali tapi pria manisku itu tidak menggubris.

"Jimin, buka pintunya hey. Aku kedinginan diluar." Aku mengetuk pintu apartemenku beberapa kali. Tetapi hanya dibalas suara tendangan dari dalam yang mengagetkanku.

Sialan, sejak kapan Jimin kasar begini?

Aku balas menendang pintu, emosi. Bahkan aku berniat merusak pintu sialan ini jika saja aku tidak mendengar isakan Jimin dibalik pintu. Jadi aku duduk dengan menyenderkan punggungku ke pintu. Telingaku menempel didaun pintu, mencoba mendengar suara yang Jimin keluarkan.

"Aku tahu aku bukan orang yang penting bagi hyung. Kau hidup untuk lagumu, kau hidup untuk musikmu, kau hidup untuk karirmu." Ia terisak lagi. Jujur saja hatiku perih mendengarnya.

"Sampai hari ini aku mencoba untuk mengerti dengan kesibukan hyung. Tetapi bisakah hyung, sekali saja, mengutamakanku? Kau bahkan tak ingat sekarang hari jadian kita. Apakah aku bukan prioritasmu sama sekali?"

Aku menggeleng, walaupun ia tidak melihatnya. Tetapi masih diam ditempatku, memandangi sepatu converse putih bersih dikakiku, anak itu tidak pernah membiarkan aku tampil tidak sempurna. Aku tersenyum miris.

"Aku tahu yang mengiginkan kita bersama dari awal bukan kau, tapi aku. Aku yang memaksamu menerima perasaanku." Ia tertawa, miris sekali hingga membuat dadaku sesak. "Hatimu benar-benar tidak ada ya?"

Ia hanya tidak tahu, aku menyayanginya sampai ingin mati rasanya. Aku mencintainya bukan dengan perkataan, tapi perbuatan. Aku si produser yang bahkan tak bisa menggunakan semua kalimat cinta yang kubuat untuknya. Aku hanya tak bisa berbuat romantis padanya.

"Aku akan melepasmu hyung. Aku menyerah. Sungguh."

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Secepat mungkin aku berdiri dan menyentuh kenop pintu, lupa jika ia menguncinya dari dalam. "Jimin buka pintunya." Aku menggedor pintu sialan itu dengan kepala yang mendidih. Emosi.

"Buka Jimin, aku harus bicara padamu sialan."

Jimin kembali menendang pintu. "Pergi **brengsek**! Aku benci padamu!"

Jimin yang selalu submisif padaku sekarang tidak ada lagi. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun dalam dua tahun ini membuatku begitu bernafsu memukulnya. Aku dominannya, seluruh sel yang ada dalam tubuhnya adalah milikku. Mulut sialannya itu harus ku ajari baik-baik.

Sekuat tenaga aku menendang pintu itu hingga membuat bagian kenopnya kupak. Sedikit lagi aku benar-benar akan merobohkan pintu bangsat ini. "Buka pintu ini baik-baik atau kau tamat Jimin." Ancamku.

"Tidak akan sialan! Aku membencimu—"

BRAK!

Aku menendang pintu itu hingga benar-benar terbuka. Aku murka, bahkan melihat wajah menyedihkan Jimin tidak membuat emosiku mereda. Ia tampak terkejut karena kenyataannya aku bisa membuka pintu tanpa memerlukan kunci.

Aku meraih lengannya membanting punggungnya kepintu yang tidak bisa tertutup lagi dengan sempurna. Ia meringis kesakitan, menatapku dengan tatapan menantang. Ia bukan Jiminku yang penurut lagi. Iblis kecil ini sudah berani menantangku.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu mengumpat sialan?"

Aku mencengkram rahangnya, membuatnya kesakitan. Bahkan aku hampir saja berfikir untuk mencekiknya. Aku memang seperti ini, kasar padanya, tak berbelas kasihan untuk apa yang ia lakukan.

Jimin tidak menjawab, ia sibuk melepaskan cengkramanku dirahangnya. Ia begitu mudah kuhancurkan. "Lepaskan aku hyung." Ia mulai memohon.

"Jawab aku, apa mengumpat padaku menyenangkan bagimu?" aku menatapnya dengan tajam. Jimin kembali menangis dalam cengkramanku.

"Ti-tidak hyung.." ia bicara dengan susah payah. Wajahnya memerah, matanya basah dan bengkak. Bahkan untuk ukuran orang yang menyedihkan ia begitu manis dimataku.

Aku tak pernah menangis dihadapan Jimin. Aku tak pernah menunjukkan kelemahanku pada orang yang kucintai. Tetapi sekarang bahkan aku tidak bisa menahan airmataku untuk tidak keluar. "Lalu kenapa sialan?! Untuk apa kau belajar mengumpatiku?! Untuk apa kau menyerah padaku?! Kau dan sifat kekanakanmu itu membuatku muak!"

Aku melepaskan cengkramanku dengan kasar. Jimin merosot kebawah karena mungkin ia tak sanggup lagi berdiri menantangku. Ia terisak dengan kuat, satu tangannya memegang kakiku. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. "Ma-maafkan aku.. maafkan aku hyung.."

Pada akhirnya Jimin kembali padaku. Ia tercipta untukku. Memiliki kekasih submisif seperti Jimin membuatku diam-diam terobsesi memiliki semua yang ada padanya.

"Berdiri Jimin." Perintahku.

Jimin dengan cepat berdiri didekatku, kepalanya masih menunduk. Tetapi tangannya meraih kepalan tanganku.

"Ceritakan, darimana kau belajar mengumpatiku?"

Jimin terisak lagi. "A-aku meniru hyung. Aku ingin jadi kuat seperti hyung." Ia menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. "Aku marah hyung melupakan hari jadian kita. Aku ingin menyerah pada hyung tetapi tidak bisa.."

"Tatap lawan bicaramu Jimin."

Jimin mendongak menatapku. Matanya berlinang seakan ia bisa menangis tanpa henti hari ini. ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Maafkan aku hyung. Aku selalu menyusahkan hyung. Aku bukan anak yang baik."

Aku menghela nafas, menyatukan dahi kami dengan gerakan cepat. "Tanamkan ini diotak sialanmu Jimin." Aku meremas rambutnya, menghasilkan ringisan kecil dari bibirnya. "Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyerah padaku. Bahkan jika kau lari, aku akan mengejarmu hingga ke neraka. Kau paham?"

Jimin mengangguk. Ia memelukku sangat erat dan menggumamkan maaf berulang kali. Diam-diam aku tersenyum kecil. Aku melepaskan pelukan Jimin dan memegangi kedua pipinya yang tembam. Jiminku menggemaskan sekali.

"Aku membeli cambuk baru. Kau ingin mencoba?" tanyaku sambil menghapus airmatanya.

Jimin menggeleng. "Sakit hyung, aku tidak mau."

Aku tertawa lalu mengecup belahan bibirnya. "Kau lupa berbicara dengan siapa?"

Jimin merenggut. "Ne _daddy_. Aku anak baik, jangan hukum aku _daddy_." Lalu kami menyeringai bersama.

.

.

FIN

.

.

[1] submisif : penurut, patuh, tunduk.

[2] yatuhan aku bikin ff apa.

[3] pasti pada nanya. Jimin ga boleh ngumpat sedangkan Yoongi dalam satu kalimat pasti ngumpat. Alasannya karena Yoongi itu dominan yang tidak mau submisifnya berkata kotor.

[4] ini kink!Yoongi. dengan Yoongi yang jadi daddy. Sebenarnya panggilan Jimin ke Yoongi itu Daddy, tetapi karena dia lagi marah jadi dia ga pake 'Daddy.' Aku malas mengetiknya :v

[5] sampai jumpa dilain ff :v


End file.
